


Little Things

by sweetmugofcocoa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: There's a new face on the Resolute.This is a one shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided to post.  
> Let me know what you think!

No one was sure what to think of the newest addition to the Resolute. She was the replacement of a loud bratty nat born who worked in the mess hall, that flirted with anyone, claiming that it didn’t matter who or how many she would sleep with since they’re all the same guy.

Needless to say, but no one liked her. No one was sad to see that her name came up on the death reports of a previous battle.

But her replacement was very different, it almost gave everyone whiplash. As much as they’d hate to say it, they were used to hearing the deceased’s voice across the mess, or elsewhere on the ship when she’s off duty. But instead, there’s a quiet girl, probably older than the other but not by much, who most of the time doesn’t look anyone in the eye.

It was pleasant, if not a little on the uncanny side of things. It was exactly what they wanted.

She would also help in other places. Instead of loitering when not on duty, she’d be helping mechanics by handing them tools, or transferring data pads from one office to the next. She’ll help in the sanitation department, too, which was the biggest surprise.

She never talked, but slowly, the troops would talk to her. They’d thank her in the mess, ask for a tool, or for help with something. She warmed up to the attention, still meek, but would offer smiles, and never turned down something she couldn’t do. She never said a word.

She was an invisible presence on the ship. No one really took notice of her if she wasn’t actively doing something with them, but she was on all their minds. She’s the first nat born they go to for things when the General’s attention was elsewhere.

Then some visiting military professional visits the ship for a mission. He says all the things the clones heard before, that they are excellent soldiers, but inferior to ‘real people.’ He points out that they are all copies, and he never wastes his time getting to know them.

The clones try not to take it to heart, and carry on with their day. They don’t realize that their favorite mess hall attendee heard the comments.

After the mission, they don’t see her for a few days. Which they don’t notice at first, but when there are enough mealtime shifts that report a lack of a certain body, they start to actively look for her. They never learned where her quarters were, and they aren’t going to search in each room. They try, only to return to their bunks, dejected. Perhaps she got off the ship at the last docking.

But they reach their bunks, and find a surprise. On each bed, there is a carefully folded piece of flimsi. Hardcase is the first to pick up his. He flips it open. “You have a beautiful smile, Hardcase.”

Jesse reads his, “You tell amazing jokes, Jesse.”

Kix hands Tup his as he moves on to his own bed. Tup reads aloud, “You have an inspiring dedication to you hair, Tup.”

Jesse protests at that, making everyone laugh.

Kix reads his next, “You are the most patient person I’ve met, Kix.”

By now, everyone is reading theirs, aloud or to themselves. Hardcase runs out, only to confirm that yes, every bunk room in the barracks has notes. They pass them around, comparing. Everyone’s has their name, and no compliment is the same.

During the next rotation, their favorite person is back at her shift in the mess. Each trooper takes a moment to say thank you. And after that, they start to notice things about her, making sure to repay the compliments she bestowed upon them.


End file.
